


(Maybe) Tomorrow

by NonaNebula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Mungkin esok pagi, Jean akan mengingatnya. Jika esok tak jua ingat, tak apa-apa. Masih banyak hari esok untuk sebuah keajaiban.





	(Maybe) Tomorrow

**Attack on Titan credit to Isayama Hajime**  
**[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

  
**A Jeankasa Fanfiction by Nona Nebula/Prominensa**

  
**Summary: Mungkin esok pagi, Jean akan mengingatnya. Jika esok tak jua ingat, tak apa-apa. Masih banyak hari esok untuk sebuah keajaiban.**

  
**(AU)**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**Happy Reading**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**[PROLOG]**

  
**.**

 

 

Jean tak ingat tentang siapa perempuan yang duduk di dekat ranjangnya. Bahkan sebab apa selang-selang ini menempel di tubuhnya pun, ia tak ingat. Namun, sebelah tangannya terasa hangat hingga merambat ke ulu hati. Mungkin itu sebabnya, ia membuka kelopak mata. Meski untuk beberapa detik, ia perlu menyesuaikan diri.

  
Perempuan itu mempunyai rambut hitam yang tampak berkilauan. Kepalanya bersandar di tepi ranjang seraya kedua tangan menggenggam tangan Jean. Samar-samar Jean merasakan punggung tangannya yang basah. Ia yakin, ini mungkin mutiara cair yang jatuh dari mata perempuan itu.

  
"Jean ...."

  
Ia terus menggumam satu kata—satu nama. Namun, siapa itu Jean? Pikir Jean sendiri. Ia tak ingat. Ia tak tahu. Siapa namanya? Jean tak tahu. Ia frustrasi. Tak ingin pusing sendiri. Kepalanya sudah terasa berat. Maka ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya agar si perempuan terbangun.

  
Ya, perempuan itu terbangun. Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Hitamnya bola mata seperti bulu gagak itu, menatap mata Jean yang terbuka sayup-sayup. Ia memandang tubuh layu Jean tak percaya. Ingin mengguncang, tetapi ada selang yang menempel. Bahaya jika ia berbuat demikian. Berhamburlah perempuan itu keluar ruangan. Melangkah cepat mencari seorang perawat atau dokter. Beruntung, karena dokter yang bertugas belum merapikan peralatannya untuk pulang.

  
Jean ditangani dengan sangat profesional. Senter menyala tepat di kedua matanya—bergantian menyorot. Sang dokter terus sibuk melakukan tugasnya. Sedangkan perempuan itu, berdiri di sudut ruangan seraya berdoa. Dalam lengang waktu, Jean melihatnya dalam pandangan sedikit buram. Perempuan itu bagai malaikat. Cantik nun menawan. Tak ada perempuan cantik selain engkau, batin Jean. Sebelum ia kembali menutup kelopak matanya menuju alam lain.

  
.

  
Esok hari, Jean melihat perempuan yang sama tengah mengelap dahi dan tangannya. _Siapa dia?_ Jean masih belum ingat. Mulutnya mulai tak sabar ingin berucap sesuatu. Bertanya nama perempuan itu, tepatnya. Maka Jean mencoba menggerakkan bibir, dan perempuan itu mendekatkan telinga.

  
"K-kau si-siapa?"

  
Perempuan itu melotot. Jean sedikit takut. Ia tak seperti malaikat jika sedang marah. Mungkin. Namun, Jean masih belum mengerti. Sebab apa perempuan itu seperti akan meledakkan planet Bumi. Sepertinya ia marah, batin Jean.

  
"Jean, kau tidak ingat? Aku Mikasa."

  
Jean menggeleng pelan. Sedangkan Mikasa langsung keluar pintu ruangan. Ia memanggil dokter, dan dalam hitungan menit ia diperiksa kembali. Mencoba mengajak Jean untuk berinteraksi.

  
"Tuan Kirstein, Anda bisa menjawab sebentar pertanyaan saya?" tanya dokter wanita yang memakai kacamata. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu memberi Jean pertanyaan lagi. "Siapa nama lengkap Anda?"

  
Dahi Jean mengerut. Ekspresinya terlihat kurang percaya diri. Kemudian, ia menggeleng pelan.

  
"Anda ingat siapa perempuan ini?" sang dokter menunjuk Mikasa.

  
Lagi-lagi, Jean menggeleng.

  
"Jean, ini aku. Mikasa! Mikasa Ackerman!" Mikasa setengah berteriak, "aku kekasihmu, Jean."

  
Kedua kelopak mata Jean tertutup. Mencoba, memaksa, dan mencari ingatan tentang dirinya sendiri juga Mikasa. Tak ada. Kosong. Tak ada. Kosong. Berapa kali pun dicoba, tak ada apa-apa. Jean terdiam. Napasnya sedikit berat. Kemudian, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Diam-diam, tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir melewati pipi begitu saja, seraya menggeleng.

  
"T-tidak t-tahu," katanya terbata-bata.

  
**[Tbc]**


End file.
